1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to oscillator adjustment circuits and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communication device receivers, oscillation circuits, such as a conventional voltage controlled oscillator (VCO), are commonly used. Certain oscillation circuits provide a differential output that may be corrected using a dedicated active circuit, such as a feedback amplifier. The requirement to add such active circuitry is a disadvantage due to consumption of current and space. Reduced space and current consumption is at a premium for mobile devices, such as cell phones and similar handsets.
Accordingly, an improved oscillator circuit and method is desirable and would be useful.